


Run, Charles, run!

by Yiyun



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>餅乾、等公車、和性感的重機騎士。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Charles, run!

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇短文的梗源自PTT笨版的鹹酥雞事件: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/StupidClown/M.1464183194.A.DDE.html  
> 於是我就想到：「如果有個歐美版會怎樣呢？」，加上最近看了X-men: Apocalypse，每天看萬事萬物都會想到Charles和Erik，遂衍生出這篇文。

　　Charles慢吞吞地走到了路口公車站，非常不巧地，他的車這禮拜剛送回車廠保養，Raven上下班又與他任教的大學不同路，在婉謝了助理Hank接送他的提議（讓一個學生每日特別早起風塵僕僕地從學校宿舍開車去市郊實在違反道德原則），他這幾天只能乘坐公車往返於學校與住家之間。

　　當臀部與站牌旁的長椅完美貼合時，Charles發出一聲長長的嘆息，他放鬆地倚著木製椅背，下午整整三小時的課他不是站立在講桌後，就是在講台上移動並讓自己手書在黑板上揮灑，讓運動量並非很充足的他有點吃不消。他打開自己的小牛皮公事包，想找出那份未讀完的論文打發等待的時間，卻看到一個藍色布製小提袋，前頭綴有一典雅的白色緞帶蝴蝶結，是Raven帶給他的手製餅乾，她自己做了太多又為了若干理由（「你知道烤一次餅乾必須用掉多少奶油嗎，Charles？我不想白費我花在健身房的年費。」）將多餘的餅乾分送給自己的哥哥，Charles本著對甜食的樂愛爽快收下妹妹的好意，他帶來上課原本是想在課堂休息間補充糖分，不過現在享受也還不遲。

　　於是Charles拉鬆了提袋口，奶油混著巧克力的香氣撲面而來，Charles深深吸了一口氣，極度讚許著自己妹妹在製做甜點方面的天賦。此時路口的交通號誌轉為紅燈，一輛銀黑色哈雷重型機車停在他面前，深黑貼身的布料緊緊包裹著騎士的身軀，Charles的視線肯定是在那腰臀部不可思議的曲線逗留太久，當他回過神對上了騎士的雙眼，發現騎士早已狐疑地盯著他，即使隔著防風鏡，戴著巨大的安全帽也沒減損那張臉一絲一毫的魅力，Charles敢肯定即使他拿安全帽是個地中海禿頭也不會減損太多那外放的性張力，畢竟緊身褲加重機就是經典性感的代名詞。

　　在那雙綠色眼睛的注視下，Charles鬼使神差地將整帶餅乾遞到了那雙眼的主人面前：「要不要拿一塊來嚐嚐？我的朋友。」

　　機車騎士看起來很詫異，但他仍順從地接下了整袋餅乾，推開了安全帽防風鏡，當他準備將手指探進袋子挑出一塊巧克力奶油餅乾時，交通號誌瞬間轉變了顏色，後方的公車行來，並用喇叭對機車騎士使勁發出咆嘯，於是Charles就看著騎士順手將提袋掛上了手把，催緊油門衝出了十字路口，而他只能愣愣地坐視著那背影迅速遠去。

　　後來當Charles後知後覺地沿著騎士的行進路線跑到了對街，看到騎士從兩個街口遠返回騎到了他身旁，摘下安全帽證明他不是個地中海禿而且仍該死的性感，這就是後話了。


End file.
